


Between Two Lungs It Was Released

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Hold On To Your Heart [2]
Category: Community
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Community: purimgifts, F/F, Femslash February, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The second time is almost accidental.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Two Lungs It Was Released

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polytropic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polytropic/gifts).



The second time is almost accidental.

Britta wakes with a warm body against her, which is always postlude and often prelude to sex. She gets up and brushes her teeth while running the water to warm it for her shower, which is horrific waste of water she knows but the other choice is wasting gallons while she shivers under the spray. She's spat and rinsed and stripped down and is about to turn the shower on when Annie comes in, eyes half open.

"Oh," Annie says. "Sorry." She turns to go.

"Stay," Britta says before she realizes she means to. Annie blinks at her. Britta tries to pull together what she means, and it comes out "We can shower together."

Annie smiles.

There's certain things that need to be done first, of course, but it's only a few minutes of Britta standing outside the door trying not to feel self-conscious about her nakedness before Annie opens the bathroom door and tugs her inside for a long hard kiss.

It's been a long time since Britta showered with anyone, and that was more fast wet sex, then soaping up individually afterward. Annie goes straight for the shampoo bottle, lathering up Britta's hair. It's like a head massage.

Britta squirts body wash onto her loofah and scrubs Annie into jasmine-scented quivers and moans. Slowly. Slowly, to maximize the erotic potential of the scratch of the recycled-plastic mesh. Britta's familiar with that feeling, but—oooh— _not_ with the feeling of small hands rubbing body wash onto her skin. Slick and smooth and oh oh oh.

The apartment didn't come with a hose between the shower head and its mount; that's Britta's installation (she'll replace the head with the original when she moves out), and Annie clearly sees its usefulness, because she takes it down to spray Britta from all angles. There's a brief, slippery tug of war over who gets to rinse Annie, ending with Annie sitting on the edge of the tub with legs spread, the shower curtain half out and water getting all over the floor, and both of them laughing helplessly while Britta holds the spray on Annie's clit.

Annie's laughter turns soon enough to gasping, to clutching at Britta's arm and hip for support through the shudders. "Okay," she says, pushing aside the shower head and leaning against Britta, "put that on the bucket list and then check it off."

"Why do you think I put it in?" Britta asks. She tries to get the shower head back on the wall without moving Annie, fails, and lets it hang, spraying water almost straight down the drain. She'll send an apology donation to water.org later; right now she slides down to Annie's level to kiss her like right now will last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> [Image source 1.](http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/31SpIzm31ML.jpg) [Image source 2.](http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/41rUPHik%2BnL._SL500_AA300_.jpg)


End file.
